Papa! Comment ça Papa!
by Zelina56
Summary: Ce qui c'est passer m'a profondément touché. Bon, Sakura a soufert comme moi mais... comment dire... jouer les père c'est pas facile


Bonjour à vous lecteurs, lectrices, Safaros, littleange, ma soeur Cukoo (qui j'espère, va devenir une fancficeuse aussi) et ma chatte Moka!

Ceci est ma toute première fic de Naruto et j'en suis si fière! Laissez moi beaucoup de reviews!

D'où me vien cette idée de fic? D'UN RÊVE! Et oui, jai vraiment rêver à cette fic, et en me réveillant je me suis dit : tien, ca ferais une bonne fic ça!

Alors bonne lecture!

**Introduction**

_Point de vu : Sasuke_

Avant je dois dire que, tout ceci a été une vrai révélation pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'en sortir en entier. Pauvre moi… bon, pauvre Sakura aussi, mais c'est moi qui ai le plus souffert dans cette histoire.

Tout à commencer lorsque Kakashi sensei nous a confier une mission : rechercher un voleur. Trop simple, comme le disait Naruto, mais moi je préfère garder le silence.

-Cependant, Dit notre sensei, ce voleur a pour réputation d'utiliser d'étranges jutsu encore inconnues. Alors faites très attention.

-Ahhh, toujours trop simple! S'excita Naruto. On le coince, on l'attrape et le tour est joué!

-Franchement Naruto, S'exclama Sakura, a chaque fois que tu trouvais les missions faciles, tu t'arrangeais toujours pour compliquer les choses.

-Maiiiiis, Sakura-chan…

-Pas vrai Sasuke-kun?

Arg! Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Non pas que je l'aime, elle m'énerve trop pour ça. Vivement que le Raman (Ze : mouaha, le jeu de mot XD mettez man au pluriel XP ) la fasse tomber sous son charme (?) pour qu'elle me lâche! Je me contenta de répondre en soupirant.

Donc le lendemain, nous sommes partit en mission tout les trois. Durant tout le long du trajet, Naruto marmonnait des trucs en serrant le poing, et à chaque fois que je me retournais, il me lança un regard noir. Après avoir croiser ce regard 5 ou 6 fois, je décida de ne plus y prêter attention.

Nous arrivâmes dans un grand village fort bien organiser, peut-être autant que le nôtre. Selon nos renseignements, ce voleur devrais ce trouver ici. Et effectivement, une dame s'écria :

-Au voleur! Au voleur!

_Point de vue: Naruto_

Ah, enfin! Sasuke, t'aura même pas le temps de te demander ce qui se passe! Je me lance tout de suite à la poursuite du voleur! Ah mais... il cour vite pour un voleur. Tant pis, moi je cour plus vite. Tien, on dirait qu'il se dirige vers la forêt.

_Point de vue: Sakura_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?On lui avait pourtant dit de se tenir tranquile. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il en fasse à sa tête? Sasuke-kun et moi sommes partient à leur trousse.

_Point de vue: Naruto_

Où il est maintenant? Ah merde, Sakura-chan va tellement me le reprocher... Pourquoi ces trucs là ça n'arrive qu'à moi?

-Alors, tu t'est perdu? Dit soudainement une voix. On se sent seul et on a peur?

Je sursauta. C'était bien le voleur, mais j'avais beau me retourner dans tout les sens, je ne le voyais pas.

-Montre-toi! Criai-je. Ne me force pas à venir te chercher!

-J'arrive, j'arrive !

J'entendis des bruits dans les buissons. Je n'eu même pas le temps de me retourner qu'il me fonça dessus !

Point de vue : Sasuke Je m'arrêta sur le coup. Ce cri, c'était celui de Naruto. Sakura et moi nous nous sommes mit a courir rapidement vers l'endroit d'ou venait la voix. Ce que l'on vit nous scia sur place : le voleur, attaquant Naruto. Ce dernier se mit a fondre comme de la glace dans un cri a fendre l'ame, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que ses vêtements. 

-N… NARUTOOO ! S'écria Sakura

Le voleur s'enfuit en entendant le cri de Sakura. Je parti a sa poursuite mais il disparu dans la foret.

Un long silence s'installa. Je n'osais pas aller voir ce qu'il restait de Naruto, j'en étais incapable. Mes jambes tremblèrent et sans que je le veuille, les larmes se mirent a couler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour ça ?

Soudain, l'appelle de Sakura me fit revenir sur terre. Je n'osais pas y aller, je ne voulais pas, mais je fini par y aller quand même. C'était dur a avouer, mais même son regard assassin va me manquer.

-Sasuke-kun ! Vite !

Lorsque je la rejoignis, elle me regarda avec les larmes aux yeux. Cependant, son regard n'était pas triste. Elle me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je fit, puis elle me désigna quelque chose.

Je que je vis m'étonna tellement que je fit volt face et tomba par terre : Naruto était en vie mais, la, dans sa chemise orange, il ne devait pas avoir au dessus de 6 mois d'age !

Fin de l'intro 

Alors, ca vous a plus ? Aller, avouer que vous avec cru que Sasuke et Sakura allaient faire le truc ensemble... ¬ ¬ je sais l'intro est un peu nulle, mais fallait bien que je trouve un départ. J'ai pas rêver a l'intro, mais a l'idée de base.

Alors…………….. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWS !


End file.
